Lucy Robinson
Lucy Anne Robinson is a character in Neighbours who first appeared in Episode 1 - 18 March 1985 and has appeared sporadically ever since. She is the only daughter of Jim Robinson and Anne Robinson and younger sister of Paul Robinson, Scott Robinson and half sister of Julie Martin. from 1985 to 1987 Lucy was played by Kylie Flinker, from 1987 to 1989 by Sasha Close and from 1991 to present by Melissa Bell. Lucy has appeared on a recurring basis since 1995. She last appeared in Episode 7421 - 1 August 2016. Biography Backstory Lucy Robinson was born on the 8th August 1973 the last child of Jim Robinson and Anne Robinson. Anne died shortly after childbirth and Anne's mother Helen Daniels helped Jim bring Lucy up. Due to Anne dying while giving birth to her, Lucy grew up with no memories of her mother. Lucy saw Helen Daniels, her grandmother, as her mother figure. 1985-1989 In 1985, Lucy wa s 10 years old. In March 1986, her neighbour Des Clarke's old flame Andrea Townsend came to stay in Erinsborough. Des let her and her son Bradley Townsend stay with him. Lucy became friends with Bradley and she was even lead astray by him. She hated her father Jim's much younger fiancee Zoe Davis and her and Bradley made nuisance phonecalls to her. One time Zoe blew a whistle down the phone and Lucy ended up in hospital as the noise temporarily damaged her ear. Lucy was sorry. In June 1986 Bradley and Andrea went travelling with Jack Lassiter, Andrea's fiance. Lucy and Bradley kept in touch and in early 1987, Jack and Andrea invited Lucy to join them in Europe. Lucy returned to Australia a few months later. In September 1987 Lucy had a benign brain tumour which had to be removed. She then got a letter from Bradley says he had met another girl while touring in France and could not write to her anymore. Helen and Rick said Lucy was too good for Bradley anyway. 1991-1992 To be added 1993 To be added 1995 Lucy returned to Erinsborough this year and stayed for 3 months. Mark Gottlieb found her in a strip club and returned her to her family in Ramsay Street. 2005 To be added 2013-2015 Lucy returned in 2013. She returned again in 2014 to visit her relatives and returned again in 2015. She formed a bond with Chris Pappas and agreed to be a surrogate mother to him and his partner Nate Kinski. In January 2015, she was told her baby could have a rare genetic disorder. Character background Birthday: 10th August 1973 Full Name: Lucy Anne Robinson In April 1985 Lucy was said to be 10 years old, meaning she was born inbetween April 1974 and April 1975, and in November 1989 she was said to be 15 years old, which would mean if you went by her 1985 age, puts her DOB as inbetween April and November 1974. However Lucy turned 18 in August 1991, meaning she was born in August 1973, making her 11 in April 1985 and 16 in November 1989. Her age was raised slightly probably in order to suit new storyline ideas that appealed to late teens instead of people in their mid teens. Family Father Jim Robinson Mother Anne Robinson Children - Annie Robinson-Pappas Siblings Paul Robinson, Scott Robinson (full), Julie Martin (half, same mother), Jill Ramsay (half, same mother), Glen Donnelly (half, same father) Grandfathers James Robinson, Bill Daniels Grandmothers '''Bess Robinson, Helen Daniels '''Great Grandfathers - Sam Robinson, Mr. Simpson Great Grandmothers '''- Gloria Simpson '''Adoptive Aunt - Rosemary Daniels Great Aunts - Gwen Simpson, Laura Dennison Nieces- Amy Robinson, Elle Robinson, Hannah Martin, Madison Robinson Nephews - Cameron Robinson, Robert Robinson, Andrew Robinson, Daniel Robinson, Leo Tanaka, David Tanaka 'Second Cousin '- Nikki Dennison 'Pets 'Basil (pet) (1985-1987), Bouncer (1987) Gallery lucy1.png|Lucy in Episode 95 - 26 July 1985 lucy2.png|Lucy in Episode 230 - 11 April 1986 lucy3.png|Lucy with Vicki Gibbons in Episode 305 - 25 July 1986 374-2.png|Lucy stuck down drain in Episode 374 - 30 October 1986 393-9.png|Lucy poking her tongue out at Mrs Mangel in Episode 393 - 26 November 1986 439-16.png|Lucy in her final appearance played by Kylie Flinker in Episode 439 - 5 March 1987. 489-7.png|Lucy's first appearance played by Sasha Close in Episode 489 - 14 May 1987. lucy4.png lucy5.png lucy6.png|Lucy with Jim Robinson in Episode 1397 - 26 March 1991 lucy7.png|Lucy with Beth Brennan in Episode 1669 - 30 April 1992 lucy8.png lucy9.png lucy10.png|Lucy with Paul Robinson in Episode 7054 - 5 February 2015 lucy11.png|Lucy with Philip Martin in Episode 2413 - 21 June 1995 lucy12.png|Lucy with Mark Gottlieb in Episode 2423 - 5 July 1995 Madison9.png See also *Lucy Robinson - List of appearances *Robinson Family Tree *The Robinson Family Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Original characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1985. Category:Characters last seen in 2016. Category:Robinson family. Category:Neighbours businesswomen. Category:Models. Category:1973 births. Category:Residents of 26 Ramsay Street. Category:Retconned ages. Category:Characters played by more than one actor. Category:1995 minor characters. Category:2005 minor characters. Category:2013 minor characters. Category:2014 minor characters. Category:2015 minor characters. Category:2016 minor characters. Category:1993 minor characters. Category:Iconic Neighbours characters Category:Daniels family. Category:Erinsborough High School Students Category:35 Years Characters